Video Game Improv - MAGFest XI Part 1
Jared took part in the Video Game Improv at MAGFest XI with These Guy Are Sick. This is their first ever improv show! The host introduces everybody. The show is in the style of "Whose Line is it Anyway?", but with extra games. The host is Darrin DeMarco. The performers are Dave Armeno, Juese Cutler, Rich Durham, Tim Ekkebus, Kevin Flanagan, Jared Knabenbauer, Ben Lathan, Rory O’Boyle, Bobby Schweizer, Steve Smith and Brett Vanderbrook. Synopsis The first game requires a volunteer. The hosts starts to sing the Stage Select theme from Super Mario Bros 2. The improvers begin to sing and clap along, and the host has to stop them! Everyone needs to slap their belly at the end of the theme when it is sung. Everybody does it. Press Conference The first game is played by Jared. He is asked to leave the room. He has made an achievement, and he has to work out what it is by being interviewed by the other players. The accomplishment is that he broke Dr Wily out of jail. Jared returns to the room, and is congratulated. Jared makes a speech. The first person asks how he knows it wasn't a robot. Jared gave it a thorough pat down, and is pretty sure it isn't a robot. The next person asks if the other person had a hair cut afterward. The next person asks what he thinks the implications are for world peace. Jared comments that the world was screwed before he showed up! Another reporter questions how it will affect the robot industry, who are excited! An old fashioned reported asks how he is sure it wasn't an alien! The same reporter from before asked what were the instruments he used. Diddy Kong asks if he really needed to do this ten times! Jared says that it was hard to stop after the first. The next question asks if he was in the secret chamber. Jared discusses how it worked. Another question involves asking if he was "mega high". Jared cannot answer that. Dan Bongo asks what are the status of his castles, as he wasn't where he was. The first three were all right. The rest were all right and kind of the same to him. The next not-a-reporter asks if he is worried about a robot reprisal for this rescue, and what would he do about the loss of powers. Jared says that at this time of year, he won't be coming back. Diddy asks how he knows it wasn't Albert Einstein. Jared's response is that he was real. Jared gets asked that as he died the second time how he feels now. Jared's response is "Better". The next person asks what the fascination is with living with skulls. It was just a messed up tile. Jared is asked why he did this? Jared's grandma sent him a $20 check for his birthday. Jared is asked what he did. Jared thinks he built Wily's eleventh castle. The final question asks if there was no explosion, how he left no trace. Jared responds with evaporation. Another question asks if he has a tear drop tattoo now? Jared now thinks he broke out Mega Man, and is prompted once more to correctly guess that he was breaking out Dr. Wily. Everyone cheers. Trigger Word The next game stars Rory, Bobby and Brett. Each person will get a trigger word, where they leave or enter the scene when they have a particular word. The location of the game will be Castlevania. Bobby - whip Rory - Dracula Brett - castration Darrin asks the trio to decide which one of them will start off stage. Both Rory and Brett walk off! Bobby starts on his own. Bobby has arrived, and needs a team to defeat Dracula. Rory enters, and Bobby asks him if he wants to defeat Dracula. Rory says "NO!" and runs away terrified! Rory enters again, and has things to purchase. He needs a dagger. Brett enters, and he wants to know what kind of vampire he is planning to kill. Brett has several wooden stakes. Rory has to keep on entering and leaving the scene. Bobby is reminded of something as he needs a whip. Bobby enters and leaves quickly several times. The group discuss their whips. Bobby is left alone, and claims that those guys are so helpful. The Dating Game Steve, Tim, Kevin, Ben are playing. Ben is asked to go outside. Ben is looking for a date. The other three are bachelors. Ben has to guess who the bachelors are. Kevin - The Duck Hunt Dog Tim - Cranky Kong Steve - Waluigi Darrin thinks that this should be easy. Ben thinks he is here for women. Kevin asks if they were to go on a date, where would their first date be. Kevin wants to go to an open field, and talks like a dog. Ben appears distressed! Tim is asked the same thing, and complains about his construction job. Ben moves on to Steve. Steve goes to a lot of parties! Ben now needs to ask all of them one question. If they were on a deserted island together, what would they bring along and why? Kevin would bring the joy of laughter! Tim complains about Donkey Kong and how he has no respect. Steve would bring a two year supply of mustache - one for his brother - he thinks. Ben has to tell why or why not he would choose each bachelor. Ben is strongly against hunting, and correctly guesses Kevin's character. Ben wants to date Dixie instead of Cranky. Steve poses seductively, and Ben chooses him despite not knowing what he is! He guesses Wario at first, before correctly guessing Waluigi. Say It Again The next game is for David, Rich and Juese. They will start a scene, but every time something is said that the audience is not happy with, they will call out "Say it again", and they will have to make a more interesting line. They need an occupation, and the audience suggests a store owner. The guy enters the whip store. This place has the dirties whips you've ever seen! Doris calls out and interrupts. Her job is to tie up the neighbors children! Doris needs to check the whips for lice. The neighbors have goombas. Doris is asked to find a good quality whip. She yells at everyone. He takes as many whips as it will take to get around his mother's fat ass! Category:Improv Category:Videos